


Coy is a Bad Color On Me

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Eppur Si Muove, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ finally gets to have a talk with Ben.





	Coy is a Bad Color On Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Coy is a Bad Color On Me

**Coy is a Bad Color On Me**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** Ben and CJ  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Ben, CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Post-ep, romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** CJ finally gets to have a talk with Ben.  
**Spoiler:** Season 5 through "Eppur Si Muove"  


At long last, CJ managed to extricate herself from the Bartlets and other political disasters, close her office door, and sit on her sofa with Ben. "Thanks for being such a good sport about all this." 

Ben looked confused. "This that your job keeps you busy?" 

"No," CJ replied, shaking her head. "This that I've been using you all day." 

Eyebrows rising as he shook his head, Ben asked, "How and why have you been using me?" 

Staring at him seriously, CJ explained, "Look, we've known each other for a long time and I'm going to be straight with you. My boss, my assistant, and the First Lady have all suspected ever since they heard about you that we would become a thing." 

Ben shrugged. "I picked up on that, but that's not why I came here." 

"That's fine," CJ replied, nodding. "But my life will be simpler if those people think that I was at least interested in having a thing with you." 

Ben's eyes grew as his face transformed from confusion to insight. "Are they trying to set you up with people or do they suspect you have a thing for someone inappropriate?" 

"Both." CJ sighed. 

"They realize you don't actually have time to date." Ben stated flatly. 

"They should." 

"And are you seeing someone inappropriate?" 

"You just said I don't have time." 

"CJ..." 

CJ tried to find some way around answering, but eventually gave in to Ben's familiar gaze. "I have a crush, but we've never been on a date." 

"How long?" 

"I've known him over six years, had a crush, maybe four." 

"And you've never had a date?!" 

"We can't." 

"Is he a convict?" 

"Worse." 

"How much worse could it be? Unless he's, you know... the President..." 

After taking a moment to size him up, CJ decided she could trust him. "He's a reporter in the White House press room." 

Ben's look of shock slowly transformed to one of understanding. "If people thought you and I were a thing, they'd watch you and him less closely." With a nod, CJ opened her mouth, then closed it. "What were you going to add, CJ?" 

"He's not actually here to be watched less closely." 

"But you just said he's a White House reporter." 

"He's assigned to the White House, but he's spent most of the past three years finding excuses to be out of town." 

Ben looked at the ceiling with a searching expression for a moment. "Daniel Concannon?" 

"Yeah." 

"I noticed the little names you called him and the way your eyes lit up when you called on him to ask questions. I figured you two had something going. It didn't occur to me that you weren't allowed to." 

"Conflict of interest." 

"Yeah, I realize that now. I'm sorry. I hope that someday..." 

"Thanks. I hope, too." 


End file.
